the_hunters_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Jett Wu
Early Life Child Hood Jett Wu was born aboard a pirate ship called The Flying Pussyflagon. His mother was a nameless, dumb, whore, with a fat ass, but his father, a wood elf, Tatonga Wu, was captain of the ship. As a child, Jett became a member of The Flying Pussy Flagon's crew. Early on Jett showed a natural inclination to extreme athleticism. Jett soon became acustomed to clambering throughout the whole ship like a monkey. A Pirate's Life For Me Thanks to Jett's speed,agility, and ability to traverse the ship quickly, he became the lookout for their ship. He soon earned the name of "The Parkour Pirate". Those on the sea feared to encounter the flying wood-elf, flying throught the air, with a bottle of rum in one hand and his deadly spear in his other. Jett and his father, Tatonga spent nearly 100 years on the sea, until he met a woman named Lila. They sailed across the entirety of the mortal realm. These years on the sea made Jett wise, as he has seen things out on the sea and across the continents many could never imagine. Sebastian the Parrot Along Jett's journeys he came across a strange parrot. It was an ordinary parrot in every way, except for it's insane intelligence. While crude and crass, this parrot could speak just as well as any other human. The parrot went by the name of Sebastian. Jett and Sebastian became best friends, and partners in crime. Sebastian was even Jett's best man at his wedding. After Jett was blinded, Sebastian acted as Jett's eyes and helped him function in society, until Jett made up for his disability. Way of the Drunken Fist Jett is always drunk. Over the years pirating, Jett developed a fighting style that involved mixed martial arts, but also incorporated the fact that he's also always extremely drunk. This resulted in a fighting style that consisted of alot twisting and weaving, making it difficult for opponents to predict the his next move. Unlike other masters of the the Drunken Fist, Jett is actually really fucking drunk, while other masters merely give off the impression of being drunk. Triangle Fraternity Across the Western and Eastern continents was a secret organization named Triangle Fraternity. On Jett's travels he visited many chapters of Triangle, and eventaully became a Triangle brother. One of his many brothers in Triangle was a dwarf cleric by the name of Robert, but Jett called him Bobby. They are drinking buddies to this day. Lila Ticonderoga One day Jett was given a job to kidnap a rich landowners son, and put him up for ransom. On this job. Jett met a woman by the name of Lila. Their relationship quickly blossomed and Jett was ready to give up pirating to start a new life with Lila. Lila was a human of roughly 20 something years. After successfully ransoming off the kid, Jett told his father that he was done with the pirate's life and that he was going to settle down with Lila. While dismayed to lose his first mate, Tatonga gave Jett his blessing. Within a month Lila told Jett that she had not bled yet for that month, and that she must be bearing a child. Overjoyed they decided to get married. The Wedding Massacre Jett and Lila's wedding was huge. Lila came from a small family, but Jett's father along with the rest of the crew of The Flying Pussyflagon attended the wedding. Jett was respected member among the pirate community and many Pirate Lords attended the lavish wedding. Six different Pirate Lords attended, and Sebastian was his best man. The wedding was fit for a king. One of the Pirate Lords made a deal with the government of Easteros, and informed the millitary of the wedding's location, along with the lost of all the pirates in attendance. In the late hours of the wedding, nearly 200 soldiers arrived. The then proceeded to slaughter everyone in attendance. While the pirates gave up a good fight, they were unarmed, caught off guard, and severely drunk. Every pirate, and the entiretly of Lila's family was murdered. The gneral of these soldiers turned out to be the father of the boy Jett had kidnapped almost 2 months before. While his son was returned to him, the boy died soon after from an infection from an injury received during the kidnapping. Instead of killing Jett, the General wanted to make Jett suffer the as much as he could. The General gouged out Jett's eyes and left him amidst the bodies of his wife, father, and friends. Revenge The rage within Jett fueled him to exact revenge upon the General. Jett spent the next 10 years learning to compensate for his blindness, honing in on his sense of hearing, touch, and the rest of his senses. Sebastian was a major component of recovery, helping Jett with day to day tasks, and helping Jett train to compensate for his disability. He soon became intune with the vibrations of the world, almost negating his blindness. Jett proceeded to go on a killing frenzy. Butchering every family memeber or companion of the General. The General knew what was coming for him as Jett sent the heads of everyone he killed to the General. Finally, after finishing Jett's death list, Jett confronted the General. Jett killed the General and hung his body from his estate. Life Until the Hunters With no purpose in life, Jett wandered the Western continents doing odd jobs, until he met a band of people in Lunamire with whom he eventually joined The Hunters. Among these people was his old drinking buddy Bobby. Alcoholism As Jett was a pirate since he was born, alcohol was a consitent aspect of his life. After the Wedding Massacre Jett suffered from severe alcoholism, using it to cope with his past. Physical Description Age: 179 years Race: Half Wood-Elf Height: 6'4 Weight: 220 lb Hair: Long, Brown Skin Color: Oriental Temperment Jett is always light hearted and playful when he can be. It is not known whether its a face that Jett puts on, or whether he has been able to reconcile with his past. If you see Jett, odds are he's drunk. While he is a raging alcoholic, and usually doesn't remeber the quest from the day before, it does not seem to impact his performance in the moment. While Jett likes to take it easy, due to his past, he is more that able to make questionable decisions. He's pulled off assasinations, human trafficking, drug smuggling, and plenty of other pirating things. Category:Player Character Category:Hunter